Ski Flight
by maia sky
Summary: The flock goes to Canada after a brutal Eraser attack to look for a little peace. What happens when they un-knowingly land on a ski hill? Summary sux. Oneshot at the moment, could turn into a story, depends on feedback  fax if I continue . T just cuz.


**Hey all!**

**So it's the first day of exam week here in the land of beautiful British Columbia, yay! If you didn't pick up on my sarcasm, I'm sorry, but that's kind of sad. So I just finished my english exam, I don't think that they could have made it any easier(really if you don't know the difference between piece and peace by grade eight you need some serious help) and since we have like 2 and a half hours for each class during exams we get to just hangout and screw around with our phones or laptops or whatever once we're done. So what else an I going to do other than write another pointless mr oneshot? Wow I'm rambling a lot. Anyways this takes place sometime after the fifth book. This has potential to be more than a one shot but I don't know if I want to write a long fic or not. Enjoy!**

God it's cold. I thought as I flew through the frigid air. A few days ago the Flock and I had been attacked by a huge pack of Erasers and we had just barely escaped with our lives. After that I had decided that we should go in a completely new direction. We had been on the outskirts of Texas when we had been attacked, so we headed north to Canada, the land of no freaking warmth! It was late December and there was snow everywhere, and it was really, really cold. It wasn't quite as cold as Antarctica, but then again we had actually had winter clothes when we were there. Right now all that I had on was a pair of jeans, a thin hoodie underneath my windbreaker and some old beat up sneakers that I seriously needed to replace.

At the moment the flock was flying over a large mountain covered in snow and tall pine trees.

"Max," I heard Angel whine from behind me, "I'm cold, can we stop?"

"Sure sweetie. I think we're all getting cold." I replied, as I started to scan the side of the mountain for a clearing where we could land.

"There's a clearing right over there guys," I said when I had found one, "Twelve o'clock Iggy." Everyone shifted their wings slightly and we all went down and landed gracefully in the clearing.

"Okay, let's go into the trees, there will be less snow there," I said once the whole flock was in the clearing,

"And maybe we can find something to eat, too." I added when I saw Nudge begin to open her mouth. They all nodded in agreement and we set off into the forest.

We had been walking for about an hour, when Iggy stopped suddenly.

"What's that sound?" He said, looking confused.

"What sound, Igs?" I asked, coming to stand beside him, the rest of the flock stopping too.

"That sound that I just heard. Ssshhh, listen." He answered, holding a finger to his lips. Everyone stood stock still **(I never understood that expression) **and listened. Then I heard it. It was very faint, like it was still a ways off, but it sounded like snow and ice being scrapped and pushed by something, or somethings. It sounded like more than one, some of the strokes were sharp, quick and precise well others sounded slow and uncertain. It was one of the strangest things that I had ever heard.

"What is that?" Fang said from my right side.

"It sounds like something scrapping up against the snow. It's so weird, and there's a lot of it. Whatever's making that noise , there's more than one of them." Nudge said somewhere just behind me, off to my left. I nodded in agreement. I was really worried now. What if whatever was making that noise was one of the school's new experiments that was coming after us?

"Okay guys, just stay here. I'm going to go check it out." I whispered quietly.

"I'm coming." Three guesses who that was? What? You think that it was Fang? Well you're right. Fang doesn't want me going by myself. Big shocker there.

"Fine come on." I huffed, feeling too cold and tiered to argue. We moved quietly through the trees until we could see a clearing through the snow covered branches. Then the noise came again. It was much louder this time and there was also laughter and voices coming from that direction.

I looked over at Fang and he gave me as slight nod, telling me to keep going. As we started to reach the edge of the clearing we could see that it wasn't just a clearing it was more like a long score of smooth, slopping, snow covered ground.

Then all of a sudden something shot past us. It was extremely fast and made the sound that we had been hearing earlier. Then something else went past, this time slower. It was a person, dressed in standard winter gear, but they had long pieces of plastic and metal attached to their feet. They were skies.

I realized, the sounds that we had been hearing weren't new mutants that the the school had sent after us they were skiers! It made sense that none of us had recognized the sound, we hadn't exactly had time to learn how to ski, or someone to teach us for that matter. I had only seen people skiing on TV a couple of times and had never really gotten the concept of the sport.

Fang and I were crouched down low to the ground with only a few low hanging tree branches shielding us from view. We were both watching the skiers who were now disappearing down the hill.

I looked around an observed the rest of the slope. It was steep, and plain. Only a few trees dotted the stretch of bare snow, but it was very pretty with the sun glinting off of the snow and the bright blue sky in the background.

I could hear a faint rattling and the whirl of mechanical gears in the distance along with more voices. But why would so many people be up on the top of a mountain in the middle of winter? That's when I realized where we were and it was so painfully obvious I felt like hitting my head against a tree repeatedly.

I glanced at Fang and I was pretty sure that he had come to the same realization that I had. His eyes had widened a fraction of an inch and he looked slightly surprised and panicked, wich is the Fang version of totally freaking out.

"It's a ski hill..." I whispered. Fang just nodded in a agreement.

I felt incredibly stupid and panicked. Why else would a bunch of people be up on a mountain in the middle of winter? I mean really, I should have guessed that. I was panicking because if someone saw the flock, they would get suspicious. Wouldn't you, if you saw a group of kids dressed in jeans, sneakers, and sweatshirts walking around on a ski hill? We had to get out of here.

I was about to tell Fang that we needed to get back to the rest of the flock when I heard voices that were really close, and I didn't want to risk anyone spotting us so I shut my mouth.

"Last one to the bottom buys hot chocolate!" Someone yelled from a little higher up.

"You're on!" Another person yelled. Then four girls on skis came rushing down the hill.

The one furthest from us was wearing a bright orange ski jacket open over top of a dark brown wet skin, a pair of black snow pants and a dark red toque. The skier on the left of the first one had a black ski helmet, a dark purple ski jacket and snow pants that looked like they had a cross word puzzle printed on them. The second closest to us was wearing a black, blue and purple jacket, a black helmet with blue and purple flames on the sides and black snow pants with silver swirly designs on them. The skier closest to us had a black wet skin underneath a green jacket, plain black snow pants and a green toque with gold laced in it**. **

They were all wearing ski boots, skis, gloves, ski goggles and poles. They were crouched down so low that they would barely have to stick one of their hands out to touch the snow. All of them were making small, tight turns and going very fast. Every once in awhile one of them would pull a head of the others, but they were neck and neck for the most part.

Then the one closest to the side of the hill that we were on straightened her skis and held them together tightly, pointing them straight at the jumps just above our hiding spot.

I never really understood why people skied, but I kind of got it when I saw that girl go off one of the jumps. It looked like she was flying. The other girls that were racing with her cheered as she landed perfectly then lined up her skis for the second one that was very close to our spot.

Just as she got to the jump, one of the other other girls screamed for her to watch out, but it was a little too late. She went off the jump, but just before she was in the air her ski got caught on something at the very end of the jump, a rock, or a branch.

This made her land awkwardly and she fell and started to tumble down the hill, heading right towards me. Before I could do anything about it, she had rolled down the hill and crashed into me.

Something hard hit me on the base of my skull and the world went fuzzy and the ground pitched beneath me. I remember feeling blood run down the back of my neck, hearing Fang yell my name then a lot more yelling from voices that I didn't recognize before I blacked out.

**Okay, so tell me if you think I should make this into a story, or leave it as a one shot, or whatever. Plz plz plz review, and excuse my no doubt horrible grammar!**

**Keep living,loving,laughing,writing**

**Peace,**

**Maia**


End file.
